Terminator: Hope of The Future
"New Mission, new Threat... New Fate!" - Tagline Terminator: Hope of The Future is a new game in the Terminator Crossover Series, and a new edition to the Ubisoft-Pixar Series of Video Games. Taking place within the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, this game takes place on Earth-135, during the War Against the Villain Armada and after the events of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare. With the War's tide turning in the favor of The Hero Coalition, Scarecrow, younger brother to Ozone and new leader of The Villain Armada unleashes his greatest weapon: a Device that can send people Teleporting through different Realities within the Multiverse! Clementine is also sent to a Reality known as Earth-3000 in order to protect the Armada's latest target: Kyle Reese! The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release in 2019. Cast * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * JK Simmons as O'Brien * Mark Adam Miller as Dennis Reese * Kerry O'Malley as Mary Reese * Michael Gladis as Lt. Matias * Sandrine Holt as Detective Cheung * Greg Williams as Cpl. Harding * Otto Sanchez as Sgt. Timmons * Robert Patrick as The T-1000 Synopsis The year is 2014, and the War Against the Villain Armada is entering its closing months. With the Hero Coalition winning the War, and the Villain Armada now in full defensive mode as they are losing. After several more battles, the leader of the Armada, Scarecrow, reveals his newest and deadliest weapon: the Reality Terrain Device! Sending an advanced killing Machine known as the T-1000 (played by an aged Robert Patrick) to kill Kyle Reese, the new leader of the Coalition, Scarecrow attempts to make a last stand and claim Earth-135 for his evil control! However, Clementine Everett is also sent back after the T-1000 to save Reese before the Terminator kills him! Finding the alternate Kyle and his parents on Earth-3000, Clementine must now convince the family that her experiences actually happened on Earth-135, as the T-1000 chases them down in a race against time! New mission, new threat, new fate! Plot The game starts with a Flashback to the Intro of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, showing an overshot of the destroyed San Francisco Ruins in the year 2014 as 3 Armada VTOLs fly above the Skyscrapers of the City and then start scanning the streets. In the streets, Kyle Reese sneaks past the VTOLs' Heat Scanners, and then goes into the Subway as his narration says "After the Armada was almost destroyed in the Battle of New Washington, the Hero Coalition started winning. This is how it all started, how the Armad was sent on a path of eventual defeat: It was June 14th, 2014. After months of crawling around through Subways and stealing supplies from the Armada, I ran. Every day was a fight. Starving, hiding and escaping a Prison Camp." as Kyle stops as he looks at a pile of debris in front of him. He then hears footsteps behind him and turns around, seeing several people with Guns walking up to him, and one asks "Are there others down here, kid?" and Kyle sees the flags of Armada-Occupied America on the Soldiers' uniforms, and the Troops all train their Guns on him as the young boy backs up in terror. However, the Ventilation Shaft on the roof of the Subway is blasted open, and then a mysterious figure jumps down and shoots all of the Armada Troops with an AE4 Plasma Rifle as Kyle gets down into cover. After the Troops are all gunned down after a 3 second shootout, Kyle looks up and sees that the person who saved him is Clementine Everett, who holds her hand out to help Kyle up. Kyle then narrates "And then someone found me. Her name is Clementine Everett, and she changed everything for me." as Kyle takes Clementine's hand, the latter helping him off the floor with the dead Armada Troops' blood melting into the floor. The game then switches to 3 months later, some time after the events of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, as it shows Clementine, Elias and other high-ranking members of The Hero Coalition as they stand around a Holographic Map of the Armada's New Base in Metroville, and Kyle narrates "Clementine led the Coalition through thick and thin. People talk about her with praise and greatfulness, using words like 'savior' and 'prophet'. But to me, Clementine is so much more. And tonight, she's going to lead us to crush the Villain Armada". Later, Kyle catches up to Clementine in the Hallways of the Coalition Base, and says "Clem, wait! I need to talk to you about the Metroville Offensive." and Clementine asks "What is it, Kyle?" and Kyle answers "I need to know the specifics of the Battle, Clementine." as the two stop walking, and Clementine says "The Coalition will succeed and the Armada will fall tonight. We're going to head in to Scarecrow's Main Base, and then raise hell. While the battle is happening outside, you and I are going to infiltrate the Main Room and kill Scarecrow there. I need to warn you though, Kyle: this is going to be the most intense battle you have ever seen in your life. Dozens will die tonight, there will be a lot of explosions, bullets and crashing Aircraft, but... I need you to do one thing: help me kill every Armada Soldier you see, and then put one between Scarecrow's eyes. Got it?" and Kyle just nods in response, and then Clementine tells him "You saved me in Washington, Kyle. But I've never thanked you for it." and Kyle responds "You don't need to. You've given all of the Coalition a Future, and I'm going to use my future. When this is all over and the Villain Armada is gone, I'm gonna find my parents' house, and then... I'll repair it, use my hands for something other than killing." as the two look at each other. Clementine then says "I figure that whatever happens, then... It's going to be better than fighting in this damn War." as she starts to walk down the Hallway, but stops and turns back to Kyle, saying "So many of us have died to get here. I just want you to know, Kyle: if there was another way than this, I would have taken it. When I was stabbed by Ozone, and all the time I thought I was just going to die... The only person I was thinking about was you." and she wraps her arms around Kyle's waist and then kisses him on the lips. The game then shows the Armada's Main Base in the middle of Metroville, with Laser Fences, hundreds of Armada Soldiers and dozens of VTOL Warships patrolling the skies as several Trucks in a convoy then pull up as the Laser Fences are brought down for them to enter. Then, as soon as the Lasers are reactivated, the back of the Truck explodes as it was lined with Explosives earlier. After several Armada Troops are killed and blasted into the Lasers, Griggs (a member of the Coalition from Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation and the COD Series) fires an Explosive Bolt from his Crossbow, which hit a Control Tower and explodes, taking the Tower with it. After that, hundreds of Coalition Helicopters and Fighter Jets fly in and start firing their Missiles and Chainguns into the Base, killing hundreds of Armada Troops as dozens of Hero Coalition Troops land and engage in a massive battle with the Armada, destroying their Tanks and H-K Turrets. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Action Games